


Yellow Orchids

by atreeintheforest



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, LOVE!!, but i promise softness, you'll have to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atreeintheforest/pseuds/atreeintheforest
Summary: The music was joyful, the crowd was boisterous, and Phryne Fisher made her way down the sidewalk on that Wednesday afternoon. As she walked, she found her mind being drawn back to the war. Jack had once told her it changed him. She believed she knew what he was talking about.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Yellow Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here!! Hope y'all enjoy!

The music was joyful, the crowd was boisterous, and Phryne Fisher made her way down the sidewalk on that Wednesday afternoon. As she walked, she found her mind being drawn back to the war. Jack had once told her it changed him. She believed she knew what he was talking about. Phryne thought of how her parents had taken her back in after the war. Though they had protested firmly against her volunteering for another war, they opened their home for her when she returned. They were cautious though, tiptoeing around her as though the faintest reminder would kill her. She felt trapped. 

_Why would they baby me then, when they rarely cared to do so when I was young?_

So Phryne Fisher made her official reappearance in Melbourne. Three years ago. Three years, and not a single trace of her old life remained. It was as though it never happened. 

_Oh Jack, what have you been up to in the last fifteen years?_

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she continued on. She had parked the Hispano a few blocks further than usual, and thoroughly enjoyed the extra walk. The bell jingled as she pushed open the door to John’s Flowers.

“Good afternoon, Kip,” Phryne called out as she walked through the door. The flower shop was predominantly a seafoam green inside, and large shelves filled with flowers lined the walls. 

Looking up from his tulips at the back table, Kip smiled and replied, “Miss Fisher, lovely as always.”

She made her way across the store, passing by stands of assorted flowers, and came to the back table.

What kept you so long?” Kip asked as he glanced down at his watch. 

“The fair has set itself up a few blocks away, and I’m afraid someone else has parked in my usual spot, I hope they’re enjoying the occasion,” she remarked. “Kip, are those yellow orchid petals?” she asked, picking one of them up and examining it.

“Yes ma’am, John brought them in from his personal garden. He said they were the ‘trimmings from one of his plants’ and that he hopes ‘to grow some of our own for the store.’” 

“Well, are there any available to purchase? I would love to have some for my mantle,” she replied, placing the petal back down.

“I’m not sure, Miss. John has them locked in his office. We’ll have to wait for him to return from lunch if you want to ask.”

“You know, in three years, I’ve never met John. What’s he like?” she asked, leaning on the counter and looking across at Kip.

“He’s a very kind man, Miss Fisher, and a great boss. Turned fifty-five recently. We threw him a get together and he just about melted from embarrassment,” Kip chuckled, “You should’ve seen it.”

“I bet that was a sight,” laughed Phryne.

“It most certainly was.”

He picked up a red tulip.

“He talks about ‘his girl’ all the time. I saw one time he had a picture of him and her on his desk in a frame. I never see her around though,” he replied as he sweeped together a pile of the tulips and trimmed the stems. “Last time he mentioned her was this morning, said something about these being her favourite flower before the war,” he said, picking up the petal Phryne had earlier.

“Well, Kip, he sounds lovely,” she replied, “and I hope he returns soon, or I just might run out of time in my parking spot,” Phryne remarked as she leaned back onto the desk.

Just as she reached to admire the bouquet of tulips, the bell at the door rang again, and a tall, well dressed man walked through the door. Kip looked up.

“Oh, John, I have a customer here that would like some of your orchids.”

As he said this, Phryne turned around, and, putting the bouquet down gently, stared at the man before her. His familiar curls and the small smile he sent to Kip felt more like home than anywhere she had ever been, and as she watched him come towards her, she could only form one word.

“Jack.”

He was just as perfect as the last time she saw him. fifteen years of age had not pulled at his skin, leaving it wrinkled as it had with many others. His hair still formed those gorgeous curls, though they were tinged with grey. 

_Still the man who took my more of heart with every new case._

Jack stopped and stared, running a hand through his hair and over his forehead, blinking hard. He looked back at her and smiled.

“Phryne.”

She was stunning. Her eyes still sparkled with the life and love of a thousand beings. She had aged perfectly with the times, wearing a gorgeous floral dress, and had grown out her hair. It was a perfect mess of adventurous curls, black tinged with grey. 

_How did I let her leave me, and she comes back looking still more beautiful._

He took a few, tentative steps towards her.

“I-”

“Oh, Jack,” she breathed, and stepped towards him.

He picked up her hands, rubbing his thumbs over them. She looked up into his eyes. 

_Those gorgeous eyes._

They were glassy, and he locked them with hers.

Suddenly, and yet not quickly enough, she was engulfed in his embrace. He pulled her into him tightly, and she rested her head on his shoulder, one of his hands around her waist, the other on the back of her head. They stood there for a while -- maybe moments, maybe minutes. It felt like years, as though all fifteen years apart had somehow been made up. She felt his tears on the back of her neck, and pulled him tighter towards her. They broke only for a moment, to gaze into eachothers’ eyes. He took her hands again. 

“Wait a moment,” he said, suddenly flustered, and hurried towards his office.

Phryne looked at Kip, eyes glassy. He smiled at her, and she began to laugh. Big and boisterous, she laughed at the ridiculousness that was her life. He had been right here, under her nose, for fifteen years.

_Fifteen years I’ve been back. Fifteen goddamn years I’ve spent missing you, and you’ve been right here this whole time._

He came out of his office with a bouquet of yellow orchids, smiling at her laughter. 

_God, how I’ve missed that laugh. I never thought I’d hear it again._

“Kip, he said you wanted these?” Jack stuttered.

Phryne reached for the bouquet, and he pulled them away. 

“You have to do something for me first,” he said.

“Oh, playing games already, are we now?” she laughed again through glassy eyes. “What do you want from me now?” she joked.

“The fair.” He took a moment, straightened out his tie, cleared his throat, and, giving her a small smirk, asked “Phryne Fisher, will you accompany me to the fair down the block?” 

“Oh, of course Jack,” she smiled eagerly at him. “But we must stop by the Hispano. I believe I’m going to run out on my parking meter soon.”


End file.
